Does Love Exist
by LadyofSilverSide
Summary: Zartan and the dreadnoks are now just a band of bikers robbing convenient stores and waiting for Cobra to retaliate. How can he resist a little fun when he sees it, or rather her.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own G.I. Joe but Charlotte is my character.  
This takes place after the Cobra La battle.  
No I will not be picking from the comics or any sequels after the battle of Cobra La just because the storyline became so stupid and lacking any since or reality.

Charlotte was walking alone as she always did while coming home from her job. It was such a beautiful day that she didn't see the point in driving. It was about six in the evening when she left the department store and journeyed home. The thirty minute walk didn't seem like much when she had her iPod fully charged. The music was turned up loud and she couldn't hear the thunder rolling.

A very light mist of rain began to fall and she looks up to see the clouds rolling in and the sky and it was growing darker very fast. She begins to walk faster, but the down pour begins. Charlotte runs to a nearby gas station and runs into the building. Looking outside her expression grow dim.

"This is just great; she grumbles."

Charlotte pulls her brush out of her bag and brushes her wet hair. The red and honey curls were damp and frizzy, but she remedies that quickly by pulling her hair back into a messy bun. Feeling her stomach growling she turns her attention to the freezer where it was filled with frozen treats. Walking over to the freezer she grabs a burrito and heats it up in the microwave. She fixes herself a large strawberry icy and walks over to pay for the items.

"Seven fifty; the man states dully."

She hands him her card and pays for her pathetic dinner. She takes her receipt and walks back over to the microwave to retrieve her burrito. She walks back by the counter and begins to eat while watching the rain come down.

As she watched the down pour a band of motorcycles all pull up. The wet band of men take refuge under the gas pump roof. Charlotte notices the group and turns away from their gaze. She had a feeling they were up to no good and she didn't want to be involved in it.

She walks away from the windows and stands in the back of the store by the coolers.

Under the roof was the notorious group once known as the dreadnoks. Zartan their leader looks around and walks in with his brother Zandar and Thrasher following him. The rest of the group slowly begins to trail behind them. Charlotte watches as the group begins to pool in and walk around the store. Zartan looks in her direction and studies her as she casually strolls over to the window watching the rain.

By now her burrito was gone and she was left with her drink. She could feel his piercing green eyes watching over her. He walks over to her and stands next to her.

"Are you trapped to; he questions"

Charlotte looks over at him puzzled.

"Trapped; she responds."

"The rain; Zartan answers. It's bad out tonight."

Charlotte looks back out at the window.

"I hate the rain; she mumbles."

Zartan looks out the window and gazes at her reflection. She had the most mysterious blue green eyes he had ever seen. They seemed to be a gateway to another dimension that he had to explore. He slides closer to her and pulls a gun from his jacket pocket.

"Don't scream or I will shoot you; he whispers. I will walk out and you'll follow me. These boys are going to rob this place I'd hate for you to see that so come with me."

Charlotte turns to Zartan and follows him out of the store. He walks her to his bike where they stand together. She looks over at the store to see the dreadnoks robbing the clerk. Charlotte looks away at the ground. Zartan looks inside the store and Charlotte takes off on foot as fast as possible but Zartan was faster. He grabs her and yanks her hard pulling her back to his bike.

"You're coming with me and you won't fight; he demands. Fighting me gets you killed do you understand."

"Please I won't say anything just let me go; Charlotte begs."

"Begging also gets you killed do you; Zartan questions."

Charlotte looks at him and nods fearfully.

"Let me hear you; Zartan demands loudly."

"Yes; Charlotte replies quickly."

"Get on the bike; Zartan demands."

Charlotte climbs on the back of the bike and Zartan revs up the engine. The sound was loud and the exhaust smelled terrible. Charlotte chocks from the smell but Zartan says nothing. The dreadnoks exit the store quickly. Hearing loud gun shots Charlotte looks back to see Thrasher shoot the clerk a few times. She closes her eyes.

She hated guns, just the site of one was bad, but the sound was worse. It often took her back to the memory of her father. She was six when he committed suicide in front of her and her mother. The site of his death was horrible and the smell was unforgettable.

"Who's this; Monkeywrench questions?"

"A stray; Zartan answers. A very attractive one."

Charlotte was still in shock at what she had just seen.

"Let's ride; Zartan orders. I'm sure the cops will be around soon enough. "

Zartan takes off with his group following him. The rain was coming down hard and the wind was pushing them quickly out of the small town. Charlotte felt sick from the idea of being held captive by this man. She was afraid of what he might do to her.

They road late into the night until about midnight when the group finally makes camp off the side of the highway. Charlotte was unsure as to what they would do to her. Zartan slows his bike down and flips out the kickstand and shuts of the engine.

He steps off the bike and grabs Charlotte's arm pulling her along to the woods. She struggles trying to fight but he was so much stronger than her. She could hear the dreadnoks laughing in the distance. Fear was washing over hear at this point, it was beyond her fear of guns or dogs.

Zartan throws her on the ground and jumps on top of her.

"Please don't hurt me; Charlotte begs."

Zartan grabs her neck choking her.

"Begging gets you killed remember; Zartan says softly. But I'm not ready to kill you yet."

He kisses her ear softly and gives it a little nibble.

"I won't kill you if you do as I say; he whispers. I think you could do me well if you where taught properly."

Charlotte was to scared to move let alone reply to him. He slides his hand down her neck and rubs her chest gently.

"I can be a gentle lover; Zartan offers, but you have to want me to be gentle. Do you want that?"

Charlotte nods her head.

"Good; Zartan replies."

He kisses her neck and bites her gently.

"Take your shirt off; Zartan commands softly."

"No; Charlotte replies. Please don't do this."

Zartan moves back and back hands her. His blow was so strong that it caused her to tip over.

"You're mine; Zartan snaps. You do as I say and you won't get hurt. Now take off your clothes."

Charlotte struggles to get the energy to get up off the ground. Zartan grabs her hair and pulls her up off the ground.

"UNDRESS; Zartan yells!"

Charlotte's eyes glass over as tears begin to flow. Her hands shake as she begins to undress. She removes her bag and places it on the ground. He watches her as she shakily removes her clothing.

She stands naked looking down at the ground crying softly. Zartan moves close to her and lifts her head to look him in the eyes.

"You're going to enjoy a life with me; Zartan whispers. You'll live as long as you please me."

Charlotte swallows hard as she feels his hands explore her body. He rests his hands on her breasts and gently grips them. A wicked smile comes across his face and she looks away.

"Look at me; he demands."

Charlotte looks up with her eyes full of fear. He moves his hands down her sides and across her back. Her expression was one of fear as she awaits his next move.

"Would I be your first; Zartan asks?"

Charlotte nods.

"Then I don't want to be to rough with you; he carries on. I want to make you desire me. I want you to long for me when I'm away."

He backs away and looks at the frightened young women in front of him. The smile had never left his face.

"Put your clothes on now; he orders. I'll find a better place to take you. The woods are not a fitting place if you truly are a virgin. If you're lying to me I'll kill you."

Charlotte looks away as she puts her clothes on quickly.

"You are a virgin aren't you; he questions again."

"Yes; Charlotte replies softly."

Zartan walks up to her and reaches down to her vagina and inserts one finger inside of her. Charlotte looks away as he removes his finger. It was covered in blood from his forceful entry.

"Oh my God you are a rear thing child; Zartan mumbles."

He wipes the blood on his black pant leg and walks away quickly. Charlotte dresses quickly and watches as he waits for her down the path.

"Come here; Zartan orders. I'm not letting you out of my sight."


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte felt like she had been on the back of a bike for days. Her body ached from sleeping on the ground and riding behind Zartan. She wanted so badly for him to just do whatever it was he was going to do and let her. She longed for a shower and a hot meal made by her mom or anyone for that matter. They pull up to a truck stop with large neon lights that read hot food, hot showers, and gas. Charlotte could taste the smell of the buffet line in the air, and the idea of a shower even if it was a public shower was awesome to her. Zartan fuels up his motorcycle and Charlotte stands next to him.

"We're gettin bored; Monkeywrench grumbles. When we stoppin for some fun?"

"My cousin lives in the next town over he could let us crash for the night; Buzzer offers. The ole bloke don't mind none."

Zartan rolls his eyes as everyone continues to grumble.

"We can stop for the night; Zartan snaps. But I'm not staying at some gang banger's haus. I have a date with a miss Charlotte."

The guys all start laughing and making sexual jesters and signs but Charlotte turns away. She noticed that Zartan played like he was a father and they were the attention hungry children. They would do anything to get his attention.

"Let's go Charlotte; Zartan orders. The rest of you meet back here tomorrow. If any of you end up in jail I'm not breaking you out. We have a schedule to keep."

Charlotte sits on the back of his bike and he climbs on starting his engine and revs it up before taking off quickly. Charlotte's stomach was growling as they approach a small town shopping center. He pulls up and drags Charlotte inside a clothing store.

"Get what you need and I'll wait here for you; Zartan whispers. Don't try to run away I'm watching you. Get something nice for tonight, maybe something sexy."

Charlotte was hoping for an escape of some kind. There were no exits in the small store. She looks around and grabs some clothes, shoes, and some clean lingerie and walks over to the counter.

"Buy three get the forth free; the sales clerk says."

Charlotte walks back to the clothing and grabs a pair of pants a shirt and a bar and panty set and returns to the counter.

"Hon; the clerk says softly you still need your free itme."

Charlotte grabs a bath kit from the side shelf and drops it on the counter.

"Look I've been traveling by motorcycle for 3 days and I don't care about the free shit. I want a hot meal, a hot bath, and a comfortable bed; Charlotte snaps. Some free shit is the last thing on my mind."

The lady rings up Charlotte and she pays quickly and leaves with Zartan. They take off and he pulls up to a tiny hotel. Zartan takes her by the hand and drags her to check in. Charlotte was gripping her shopping bag tightly trying to ignore the pain she was feeling as he was squeezing her hand. He drags her to a room and opens the door and drags her inside and shuts the door.

Charlotte looks at the bathroom and walks in and shuts the door. Looking at the handle there was no lock so she undresses quickly and opens the bath bag and takes out the body wash and shampoo and conditioner and steps in the shower. Turning the water on she begins to wash taking her time until she hears to bathroom door open. The shower curtain is pushed open and a naked Zartan steps in.

Charlotte looks at his muscular body and turns away. She was blushing and shocked to see him in the shower. Fear washes over her as he begins to explore her body with his hands. His hands felt massive on her body as he caressed her. Charlotte swallows hard as he roughly grips her breast and presses her chest as he moves his hand to the next breast.

He presses his hard body against her back and his penis seemed to come to life and Charlotte could feel it stiffen as he pushed his body harder against her.

"Finish with your shower and pretend I'm not here; he whispers."

He let's go of her and she finishes quickly and gets out to allow him some alone time. She grabs a towel and begins to dry off and exit the room. She quickly dresses and attempts an escape but Zartan walks out of the bathroom and drags her back in and shuts the door.

"You must think I'm stupid; Zartan snaps. I told you I wasn't letting you out of my site."

Charlotte looks away as he enters the shower and continues to was. He wasn't in for very long when the water cuts off and the curtain opens. He grabs a towel and steps out. Charlotte opens the bathroom door and steps out but he follows. She sits on the bed and continues to look down as he drys off. He walks over and smiles as he grabs her wet hair and pulls her head back forcing her to look up at him.

"Smile; he orders. You look so much better when you smile."

Charlotte forces a fearful smile on her face and Zartan let's her go gently. He dries his hair off and changes his clothes that he had in a saddle bag.

"We're going to get dinner; he calmly says. If you're a good girl I'll let you have dessert."

Charlotte says nothing and he grabs her hand dragging her out of the room and across the street to a diner. The two walk in and sit down at a table. A heavy set older woman with brown hair walks up.

"Whada ya havin; she asks while chewing gum."

Zartan looks up at her and smirks.

"Two number fours; he replies. And two slices of pie."

"Drinks; she asks."

"Water; Zartan replies. One with lemon she's trying to watch her figure."

The waitress rolls her eyes and walks away returning with the waters and drops a bowl of lemons on the table. The two ate in silence and ate rather quickly. Charlotte hadn't eaten all day so the food disappeared fast. She eats the pie slowly noticing his food was already gone. The waitress drops the bill off and walks away quickly. Zartan pulls his wallet out and puts thirty dollars on the table.

"Finish that I'm ready to go; he orders. We have a schedule to keep."

Charlotte looks up as she puts the last bite of pie in her mouth. Zartan stands up and Charlotte wipes her mouth and he takes her hand slightly pulling her out of the diner. The cross the street and he walks faster as they approach the hotel. He walks around the building and he unlocks the door with the card key and he pushes her in shutting the door loudly. Uncertain what was happening next she stands waiting for him to make his move.

"Why are you just standing there; he asks? Take your clothes off."

Charlotte grips the zipper of the dress and pulls it down she removes her shoes and takes off her bra tossing it to the floor. Zartan walks around her a few times leans in kissing her deeply. Charlotte returns the kiss knowing what would happen if she didn't. He slips his tongue in her mouth causing a new sensation. She feels him press his body against hers and once again his penis was errect. He breaks away removing his shoes and clothes and forces Charlotte to the bed violently.

She tries to fight him off but he was much stronger. He grabs her neck and pens her down.

"Do you remember what I said; he whispers?"

"Just kill me; she gasps."

Zartan let's her go and pulls her legs apart and gets down and begins to go down on her. Charlotte couldn't struggle at this point. Her body begins to shake as he orally stimulates her. She begins the whimper as she climaxes but he continues to move his tongue around making small circles around her clit causing her body to shake. He draws back and and wipes his mouth off and smiles as she lays shaking looking away. Zartan plunges his index finger inside her vagina and she moans in pain.

Pulling his finger in and out she tries to get off the bed but he pulls his finger out and pulls her ankles causing her to fall on her back. He goes back to work and pushes in two fingers roughly pulling in and out. Charlotte was feeling more pain at this point. He plays with her clit a little more causing her to twitch and shake more than before. He goes down on her once again and forces his two fingers inside her causing and explosion of orgasms. She could feel her body shaking almost out of control as he continued to lick her.

He finally stops and lays on top of her and tries to force his penis inside her but she was still a little small. He looks at her and smiles. She could feel the head of his penis at the opening of her vagina.

"This is going to hurt Charlotte; Zartan says softly. But it only hurts for a short time I promise.."

He begins to force his penis inside of her. Her body was shaking from fear and pain. She cries out in pain as he pulls out and pushes back in. He seemed to fill every bit of space inside of her. The pain was unreal as he forced himself in and out. Charlotte couldn't help but cry from the pain she moaned ones of pain and pleasure as she climaxed. She feels his hand slip down her belly and he begins to rub her clit with his fingers and pinch it causing her to moan once more.

He sits up and pulls her up forcing her on her knees as he begins to take her from behind roughly. He slaps her ass roughly and she cries out. A wicked expression if pleasure danced across his face as he continues to rape her. He reaches around her and begins to play with her clit once again causing her to moans and pant. The pain was torturous and her vagina ached as his massive penis continued to pound in and out of her. He finally pulls out and she feels him cum on her back.

Zartan falls on his side and grabs her pulling her close to him. She tries to pull away but he was holding her to tight.

"You're the first virgin I've had; he pants. I know now why women are sold like cattle at such a young age."

Charlotte couldn't say anything. She didn't want to fight either. The fear and shame was taking over as she decided to give up the fight as he had finally won.

"No man would ever want me now; she thinks to herself."

The tears continue to flow as he lays holding his prize catch.


End file.
